Cold
by Gamesplayers
Summary: October, this year, was colder than it was supposed to be. But it was nothing compared to his temper... Link and Malon short lemon. Language and well, sex. Please, do review 3 DON'T FORGET TO READ TWISTED DESTINY!


_For Chani._

_Because you said this wouldn't be cool. I shall show you your mistake._

_With love._

_Gamesplayers_

_

* * *

_

The month of October was colder that year than it was supposed. The back alleys of Castle Town, at night, seemed only icier. Not only were those dark and dangerous streets always bathed in some kind of perpetual darkness which wrapped around the pedestrian like a blanket of fear and coolness, but the October night only brought those feelings of insecurity to a higher level.

Unless you lived in that neighbourhood.

For those who knew the world of the darkness, a black alleyway was only another street to get home or to find some cheap and dangerous drugs or whores.

For those who had the guts to travel into those shadows, they could stumble upon some nice interactions…

It would have been the case, that night, for some lost pedestrians, if they had taken that alleyway…

Back against the dirty wall of an apartment building, a young man breathed heavily. Wrapped in a dark green hooded shirt and some leather coat, he let his covered head fall back against the bricks behind him. Between his teeth, a light cigarette was slowly smoking itself. His dirty blond hair – that seemed brown in the darkness – covered his closed eyes as he groaned softly.

He rested his hand on a young woman's head, forcing her closer to him. She was kneeling before him; her very short skirt had gone up high enough to reveal part of her ass to the night air. She was wearing leather as well, that night.

Not far from them, there was a club and the music seemed to hide the wet noises they were making.

She was wearing her coat only. Her top had disappeared long ago and her rather heavy breasts bounced softly with each movement she did.

He moaned softly and she looked up at him.

Down on her knees, she had been sucking on him for a few minutes already, hoping to turn him on enough so he'd take her right after.

But he was, perhaps, too drugged to do that.

Nevertheless, he reacted to her treatment as she took care of him with her skilled mouth. She waited until he opened his eyes to look down at her to let her free hand slide down to her crotch and start touching herself. He seemed to smile weakly in the dark night.

Her fiery red hair fell over her shoulder to hide her breasts. He growled and she had no choice but to chuckle to his reaction. Teasingly, she pushed her hair away.

Once again, he rested his head against the wall behind him, this time pulling on her hair to go deeper into her throat. She obeyed enthusiastically.

He thrusted lightly. She smiled. He would come soon, she knew it.

Looking up into the night sky, he took a deep breath as his dead cigarette fell to the ground. Dark clouds of pollution covered what would have shown, at other times, a starry sky.

He growled.

The redhead swallowed. "Hell… Malon…" He whispered, letting go of her hair. She smiled, caressing his legs downwards through his used jeans.

"Was good?" She asked naughtily. He didn't answered and merely pulled his pants up to cover himself from the cold.

"Nh." He lit another cigarette, taking in a deep breath. She giggled.

"Maybe you'd like to push this a lil' further, now, babe…?" She ran a finger over his crotch.

"You're a fucking whore. Leave me alone." Malon looked up, surprised. He crossed his legs.

"But… Link!" He rolled his eyes and took another puff.

"Fuck, are ye' deaf? Get the fuck off." She got up, resting a hand on his chest. He pushed it away, roughly.

"But, babe…"

"Who d'you think yer' calling like that? Fuck off, Malon!" Her stare became angry and she slapped him.

"You're just a fuckin' asshole!" She took her clothes and walked away, crying.

He followed the movements of her ass with his eyes as she walked away. He chuckled, taking in another puff. At least, she was good at sucking.

* * *

**Just a small something I wrote quickly.**

**I just hope you liked it.**

**I love my Link.**

**Come and see my other stories, and more importantly, TWISTED DESTINY!**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Gamesplayers ;)**


End file.
